Selene Frostfire
Name: Selene Frostfire First Appearance: "Arrival" (Shin Season 1) Born: May 21st Relatives: Stravas Frostfire(Father), Tamika Frostfire(Mother), Thomas Frostfire(Brother), Johann Frostfire(Brother), Arthur Frostfire(Brother) Likes: Good music, good food, manga and anime, cute and fuzzy animals, British television, classic literature, philanthropes, chivalrous people, honesty Dislikes: Abusive people, back stabbers and traitorous people, pretentious people, sycophants and boot-lickers, cowardice, bad food, heavy metal, worms Personality Outspoken, assertive and confident, and spiced up with a dash of elegance and pompousness, Selene Frostfire has all the traits that are considered typical of one who grew up within European high society. While she may seem insensitive and blunt with her words, she genuinely meant no harm; she often says what she says not because she doesn't care, but exactly because she cares. A philanthrope at heart, Selene has a deep-seated respect and concern towards the human condition, and does whatever she can in her power to improve the lives of the people around her. She knows full well that sometimes the truth can hurt more than any lie, but justifies that her friends would eventually understand that she has their best interests at heart, and often the words that change one's life for the better are the very words that one does not wish to hear. That being said, when one is going through low times in life, Selene can always be counted upon to provide a listening ear and comforting hand for one's problems. Selene shows the softer side of her personality through the social bonne vivante in her. With a fondness for good living, Selene is known for her refined tastes in food, music and entertainment. When it's time to let one's hair down and just have fun, Selene is just as whole-hearted about having a good time. Her spirit and energy during such times is a constant source of warmth and laughter to her friends, and generally adds more zest to any good time one is already enjoying. Indeed, to those who have yet to know her well it may seem a bit hard to relate the Selene at work with Selene at play, who seems to go from zero to one hundred percent like how the weather in Singapore changes. One moment regal and commanding, and the next totally care-less and energetic. Abilities Ritual of Blood: In the distant past, the ancestors of the Frostfire family were married to the Eldar, the greatest of the elves and rulers of the Elemental world. Although the elven blood of the Frostfires has thinned considerably over the generations, the presence of elven bloodline means that magic literally courses through the veins of every Frostfire. When Selene's blood is spilled via ritual bloodletting, she is capable of passing her prana into her blood, allowing it to act as a catalyst for spells by drawing the appropriate runes into circles. :Circle of Admonition: (Defensive Barrier) When drawn on the floor, the Circle of Admonition creates a shimmering dome of energy that blocks incoming attacks, be they punches, projectiles, energy blasts etc. The radius of protection offered is 10 feet, and anyone located within the circle's radius are similarly protected. The downside is that while it keeps attackers out, those who are protected by the circle are similarly kept inside, unable to move beyond its radius or attack until its duration lapses or Selene decides to dispel the circle. :Ward of Flame: (Trap/Strategic Ward) Another magical circle that is drawn on the floor using Selene's blood, for as long as the circle remains active, anyone who sets foot within the circle's radius will get engulfed in flames. However, the Ring of Fire does not discriminate against friend or foe, and any ally who unknowingly steps within the circle's radius will get a similar 'warm welcome' unless their names are written down in the circle while it's being drawn. :Circle of Summoning: (Summon Ally) Unlike the previous two circles, the Circle of Summoning produces a one-time effect. Selene draws the circle as per normal, while keeping focus on the creature she intends to summon. Once completed, the circle becomes a gateway to the Elemental world, and brings forth a creature from said realm, bound to obey her commands. Given her current level of mastery over her abilities, the strongest creature she can manage to summon and bind is a wyvern. (Samples of summoned creatures below) ::* Summoned Wyvern: (Anti-armor) A winged reptilian beast that resembles a young dragon (average wingspans are typically between 3.5~4m) Most noticeably is that the wings of a wyvern are modified front claws with leathery membranes between the claw digits, much like a pterosaur. Often used as airborne mounts by elven cavalry, wyverns possess razor-sharp talons on their hind legs and a piercing spike growing out of its tail. ::* Summoned Valkyrie: (Anti-personnel) Warrior women from the Elemental world, Valkyries are skilled combatants, able to move nimbly in their elven-forged mithril armor, closing in with seemingly gravity-defying acrobatics and dispatching enemies with their massive claymores. Acceleration: (Ability Support) Selene has discovered that it is in fact possible for her to form the runes for her wards and circles without the use of her hands, as long as her blood is spilled, by expending more energy and focusing her will she can cast her wards and circles at an accelerated rate without drawing them manually. This is a last-ditch ability that is to be used with caution as the overload puts severe strain on the body. Using her acceleration ability more than once per IC day will cause an overload which results in shortness of breath, blurred vision and disorientation, and further overloading has the possibility of causing paralysis, coma or even death if pushed way over the limit. Krav Maga: (Skill) Wishing to learn how to defend herself, Selene Frostfire employed magus-hunter Takamachi Miyuki to train her in the arts of combat, and among them is CQC (Close Quarters Combat) techniques, namely the fighting style taught to Israeli commandos known as Krav Maga. Information on Krav Maga can be found here. Receiving weekly training from Miyuki, Selene has yet to reach the lethality a professional possesses, but she can still hold her own against less-skilled opponents who have a size and strength advantage over herself. Her emphasis in hand to hand combat is to place strikes on strategic pressure points (temple, throat, solar plexus) on an opponent's anatomy in order to knock out or weaken them such that it is possible to buy herself the time to resort to her magical abilities. Plot overview Origins: On the surface the Frostfire family appears to be another aristocratic family in England, proprietors to Frostfire (Industries) International, a UK-based corporate conglomerate with holdings in several major industries, including aerospace, pharmaceuticals and global info-communications. However, away from the public eye the Frostfire family has a secret true agenda. They are one of the few human families known as Heralds, people who knew of the existence of the fey-populated Elemental world ever since humans and fey proclaimed a split between the Material and Elemental worlds before the dawn of known human history, and act as representatives for the humans in a peace treaty between the Material and Elemental worlds. Enter Selene Frostfire, fourth child and only daughter of Stravas Frostfire, current patriarch of House Frostfire and CEO of Frostfire International. Billion-dollar princess by day, trainee peacekeeper for elves and humans by night. In order to properly groom her daughter to take up the tasks of running Frostfire International's top-level operations and the peacekeeping job between humans and elves, her father made an arrangement for her to begin her high school education in Hyakuji High, knowing it to be the place for her to develop the necessary skills and character. On her part, Selene jumped at it - the chance to experience a foreign culture and to make friends with people with similarly unusual talents, what more could one ask for? With much hope and expectations, she gave her mother a farewell hug and happily walked out of the front gates of the Frostfire Manor, to the waiting family limousine. S1 History: Selene's arrival at the city of Hyakuji was relatively uneventful, aside from a bit of chaos and amusement during the cupid's day event at school all was fine in her debut at Hyakuji, where she made several friends and got introduced to life in school and outside of it. The corporate heiress' first taste of the dangers the city has to offer came from the Apostles of the Stars, namely her encounter with Hien Meppou, a former hitman who had gained the Tao ability to raise the dead. Providing assistance to Jameson B. Willicott and his then-servant and bodyguard Takamachi Miyuki, the three of them successfully fought off the threat, which was made more severe by the unexpected appearance of Shoko Azuma who later manifested a spawn of Dark Brain. More dangers headed her way as Selene had a run-in with a vampire member of the Hellfire Club, Judah, along with Kurei who had been made the vampire's slave-puppet. Her curiosity and desire for justice caused her to follow leads until she came into contact with Arcadia, the supernatural response group founded by sensei Hiro Tsukasa - at least before his murder and vampirization at the hands of Cain, where she joined the group's fire division, participating in their raid at the Get of Cain's warehouse hideout and assisting the group in their destruction of Judah and Viscard while Cain ultimately met his end at the hands of Hiro, who had been handed a cure for vampirism. Wishing to be of better use to her friends and comrades in a fight, Selene personally contacted Jameson and Miyuki, where she began undergoing combat training at the hands of the magus-hunter using the facilities and resources provided by Frostfire Industries, who had recently begun expanding beyond their usual sphere of operations in Europe and North America into the Asia Pacific. When the Apostles made their second appearance, Selene would see herself in action with Kinclex, John Patrick Ramsey and Xia Zhimeng against Creed's second-in-command, Echidna, at the then-uncompleted business tower of Frostfire Industries in downtown Hyakuji - a deadly game of hide-and-seek ensued with the apostle, which ended abruptly when Creed betrayed the rest of the apostles by killing the Mu royalty and attempted to crash the floating island into the city. Category:Characters: Students Category:Light